The Power Of Chocolate
by Evil-Muffin-ator
Summary: Travis steals Katie's chocolate... How far will she go to get it back? Very mild language, R&R xD


**A/N: So this is just a little oneshot I wrote, and it's basically my own version of _All Because of A Twix Bar_ by RavenandGriffen56. So go read that one, too. And please read the A/N at the end - it's not necessary, but I'd really appreciate it if you did. Now, on with the fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Duh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

I sat in my tree in the quiet night air, just listening. The night is fascinating sometimes. But, of course, don't let Conner hear that – he'll think I'm a, gulp, _smart person_. That likes, shudder, _learning_.

I mean, don't get me wrong, sometimes learning stuff is fun, but only when its in both an entertaining way and can be useful for pranks later on. Like Katie Gardner. When we prank her cabin, she gets mad. And I mean, _mad_! And she starts yelling at us and screaming that she hates pink so why would we paint her cabin that colour, for example. So, thats a very entertaining way to learn, and what we learn is useful. Easy peasy.

Back to now.

I'm sat in my tree, listening, and what do I hear? I hear footsteps. Someone was shuffling around in the undergrowth. I looked down, trying to work out whether it was a 'friend or foe' as they say, and under my tree, I saw – someone.

I couldn't tell who it was, but they were definitely human. They were hunched over at the shoulders, glancing around shiftily. I remained silent. Absolutely silent. Then I heard something else: a wrapper being pulled off of some sort of food. I know that sound well... and then there's the snap of chocolate, and I decided it was time I intervened. And yes, Katie Gardner, I do know what it means.

Anyway, I breathed the password for my flying shoes – a gift from Dad. Ah, the joys of being a Hermes kid – and sneakily exited the foliage – yes, I know what that one means, too, Katie – and landed as quietly as I could. Unfortunately, for all my sneaky skills, that wasn't very quiet at all, especially in a nearly silent forest. A twig snapped under my right foot and the person whipped around to face me. And I got one of the biggest surprises of my life so far – sad, really.

"_Katie?_"

"_Stoll?_"

Katie Gardner was out, in the forest, at night, past curfew, eating chocolate, from the outside world, which was banned. Naughty, naughty... I was so proud!

"Well, well, well. You were the last person I expected to be out here at this time of night," I said with a cheeky grin. She just rolled her eyes and went back to her chocolate. Apparently, it was below her dignity to reply to li'l ol' me. I wasn't just gonna sit by and take that, now, was I?

So, as a plan formed in my head, an evil smile grew across my face. I moved up close to Katie, and, wrapping an arm around her waist, I began to wait for the oppurtune moment. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long, because, I admit, I'm not the most patient of people.

She almost immediately shoved both her elbows back into my arm around her, leaving her chocolate well within reach of my other hand. I grabbed it out of her hand and it took her a second to realise it was gone. She turned to face me, and I swear she actually growled as she glared at me.

"Give me the chocolate, _now_, Stoll." She was sadly mistaken if she thought I'd just give it back without a scuffle. It's as if she doesn't know me at all.

"Now why would I do that, Katie, dearest?"

"So that you may actually reproduce one day – gods help us all, that's a genuinely scary thought. And stuff the 'dearest' crap up your fat ass."

"Psh, I don't even want kids." Actually, I was lying, there. I'd love to be a daddy one day. Just not anytime soon. I ignored her last comment.

"Maybe not, but it'll still be painful." That's not so good.

"Well, Katie, dearest, if you want me to give you your chocolate, you're going to have to _make_ me."

"With pleasure, Travis," she said with a slight snarl and a nasty grin. Oops. And then she leapt at me, throwing a foot towards my knee, which I avoided, thank the gods, because that's painful, and then she followed it up with a swing to my gorgeous face. Which I also dodged. Can't have her damaging my precious face, now, can we?

I activated my flying shoes again and jumped into the air. Hovering slightly higher than her head, I looked down at her, and chuckled at the furious expression on her pretty face. And no, I did not just call Katie pretty. Even though she is.

Of course, that just made her angrier, and I knew from experience that when she got really angry like this, she started using her powers. I noticed the tree I was closest to begin to reach out its branches to grab me. Vines grew up from the floor at an incredible pace and before I could get away, they wound around my ankles and dragged me back down. Crap.

However, it seemed Katie wanted to deal with me herself, because they only tied themselves around my feet to keep me on the ground. On the plus side, I was still much taller than her and she had no way of reaching the chocolate I held high above my head.

She walked up to me from about five feet away, and holy gods was she looking hot. For a second, I wondered if Aphrodite was messing with my head, before I violently shook away the thought and concentrated on my task – don't let Katie have the chocolate.

Katie stood very close, leaning up on tippy toes to inspect my face for any sort of weakness. She used my chest to keep her balance so I couldn't help but notice how, even though she spent hours working in the strawberry fields nearly every day, her fingers were small and delicate. Another thought popped into my head: I wondered what it would be like to have those fingers running through my hair, gently for once.

I blocked it out, and kept the chocolate out of her reach. She stepped back a little, and as fast as a snake striking its prey, she kneed my, ahem, _soft spot_ and stepped away. Holy Hades in the Underworld, it hurt! I groaned loudly and bent double to protect my, ahem, _area_, bringing the chocolate down to my stomach to stop her from getting it.

Even in pain, I think like a trickster, how awesome am I?

I looked up at her, and she was tapping her chin thoughtfully. No doubt trying to think of my next torture. I have to admit, she came up with some pretty good ones.

For the next ten minutes, she inflicted – and yes, Katie, I know what this one means, too! Gosh! – every 'method-of-getting-something' on me she could think of from the top of her head. She tried tickling me – well, her plants tickled me. She wouldn't come near me for that one. She tried attacking me physically. That was really quite painful, she's stronger than she looks. She even tried blackmailing me. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough dirt on me to make it good, but either way, Conner and I have taught her well.

Finally, she gave a sigh and flopped down on the ground and I breathed a slight sigh of relief. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out. She still didn't have the chocolate. She was deep in thought and I wondered what she was going to do to me next.

From her expression, I figured she was probably going back through everything she knew about me to find a weak point. I almost grinned at how well she'd picked up the ways of a prankster/thief/sneaky person. But I held back because I was sure she would hit me again, and I didn't want any more bruises than I already had.

I myself thought on how she could do it, and it took me a minute, but I found a way. I remembered feeling her fingers pressed against my chest. I remembered feeling her breath on my lips as she leaned up. I remembered feeling my heart race but ignoring it at the time. I remembered how hot my face and ears felt and that was it. That's the way she could get to me. Damn it!

I prayed to every god I could think of that she didn't notice, that she didn't work it out, but then she looked me right in the eye and I think my wide-eyed expression of shock, knowledge and frankly, fear, gave it away. Crap.

She grinned a grin so evil it rivalled mine and Conner's – that's saying something – and she got up, brushing off her jeans, and walked up to me. She stared into my eyes, hers glinting in triumph and smug pride.

I felt her fingers at my stomach and drew a sharp breath as, much as I hate to admit it, butterflies appeared there. I held back a little sigh as she traced her fingertips up my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down.

I wanted to move away, I wanted to step back, but the vines around my feet were making it impossible. I wanted to close my eyes, block the hypnotising effect she seemed to have on me, but I couldn't. I wanted to... to... to... I couldn't remember, because at that moment, she pressed her lips against mine, and all coherent thought went out the window.

Her lips were exactly as I imagined them to be - I remember thinking that - soft, sweet... Then I felt her fingers in my hair and I swear, if my eyes hadn't slid closed when she kissed me, they would've rolled back into my head.

Then my memory seems to go blank because the next thing I knew, she was pulling away from me. Damn, she's good. The chocolate was in her hand and she was dancing victoriously. The vines let me go, and I vaguely remember slumping against a tree, dazed.

I watched through half closed lids as she scoffed the chocolate before I could steal it again (which I might have done if it meant she kissed me...), and then as far as I can recall, she pranced off delightedly to her cabin, and I _think_ I wandered back to mine, still stunned.

I woke up next morning, and as the previous night came back to me, so did my astonishment. I lay there for a while, most likely looking completely dimwitted – which I am not! – until Conner shook me out of it. "What the Hades happened to you last night? I heard you come in at, like, three am, and you looked utterly out of it."

"Katie kissed me..." I mumbled, getting up and brushing him aside, thinking that, now, I fully understand the power of chocolate…

As I showered and got ready to go and get my breakfast – nothing with chocolate, I'd never look at it the same way again – I had an epiphany (_Yes_, Katie, for the last time, I know what it means!).

I couldn't deny it any longer. I had a massive, big-ass crush on Katie freaking Gardner.

And you know what?

_I'm screwed._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So review, peoples, and tell me what you think! This is my first time posting a fic in, I think it's first person, and from a male perspective. And, of course, please tell me how I can make my writing better. Now onto the long bit...**

**Okay, so, as you may have guessed, I'm in a bit of a Percy Jackson phase, so they'll be more of PJO coming.**

**I currently have two long fics in the works, both are going to be somewhere between twenty and thirty chapters. I most likely won't start posting until I'm around halfway through, to try and keep my updates regular for you, my lovely readers. But they are similar ideas. And I _will_ complete them.**

**I've read others that only do, like, the first four chapters and then give up. Which sucks. Yep, you guessed it, I'm doing a 'characters read the books' fic. Well, two. The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), and the first Harry Potter book.**

**I will try and do the others of those series', but I'm only promising the ones I mentioned. I doubt I'll be able to get that far with them until the summer because I have a lot of school work and exams coming, as I'm sure lots of you readers do too, but I will try and keep posting oneshots.**

**I've already started some, which I will be working on this weekend. After my homeworks is done, naturally (pft, yeah right, I'm like the biggest procrastinator I know!).**

**So, to summarise:**

**I have some long fictions in the works of characters reading their books, which probably won't be posted for a while (by the way, if anyone has ideas for that, I'm listening - reading - whatever...)**

**I have some oneshots started as well, which I'll try to post soon. Here's some of my ideas/fics that are almost ready to be posted:**

_1) A Lily/James songfic of sorts which I may split into two or three chapters. (HP)_

_2) A prequel to The Wonderful Thing About Wizards - More Harry, more sugar, more fun, yay! (HP)_

_3) A Triton fic to show what really goes on in the sea-prince's head, before and after the second Titan War. (PJO)_

_4) Beckendorf's POV of his last mission. And possibly his chat with Nico. (PJO)_

_5) A Seddie fic of maybe two or three chapters involving more Disney! Maybe. (iCarly)_

**So that is what I have planned for the near future and if someone has ideas, you're welcome to share them :)**

**Thankyou for all your support, and though I haven't gotten many reviews - ): - the ones I have gotten have been really positive and they really made my day(s). And thanks to everyone who has favourited me or one of my stories, I truly appreciate it xD Love you all! xxx**

**P.S. I have a personal dilemma: Prefect applications are next week - should I go for it?I want your opinions! :)**


End file.
